Sakura's Life: A New Battle Begins
by Eyes of a Black Dragon
Summary: Sequel to Sakura's New Life hope you like it. Sakura and Itachi have been Married for six months and Sakura getS kiddnaped by Orochimaru and Itachi only has nine months to save her or Orochimaru might find something out Sakura never intened him too. R
1. Chapter 1

Sakura's Life: A New Battle Begins

**Sakura's Life: A New Battle Begins!**

Thank you all for your suggestions and with those I came up with this title so thanks and I'll do my best to make this one as good as the first one… So R&R

!!

**6 months later**

Sakura sat in hers and Itachi's room, 'Man where could he be?' Sakura thought. Just then the door opened and Itachi was standing there covered in mud. "Hard training?" Sakura asked keeping from laughing. Itachi's eye twitched. "WHY? WHY DID PEIN HAVE TO GET KONAN PREGNANT ON THERE HONEY MOON HE IS NOW TAKING HIS FRUSTATION OUT ABOUT HER RANDOM MOOD SINGS ON ME AND IT SUCKS." Itachi growled loud enough for her to hear. Sakura laughed, "Oh Itachi-kun don't worry its only three more months." Sakura smiled at him. "Yea I know it's just he uses all his power and It really hurts having yourself trapped in his Renengan. Then getting out of it and being eaten by a mud dragon…NOT FUN." Itachi growled disappearing into the bathroom Sakura sighed. 'Man that was funny but I can't tell him that after all I'm the one who said watching somebody get eaten by a dragon made of mud and laugh at them.' Sakura thought. Then she burst out laughing, 'But man I would love to of seen it.' Sakura thought then lay down on the bed to wait for Itachi.

When he came out of the bathroom he sat down beside her, "Sakura?" he asked quietly. "Yea Itachi-kun?" Sakura asked in a sleepy voice. "Uh never mind." He said quietly and leaned down and kissed her. "Itachi I love you so much." Sakura whispered as she drifted off to sleep. "Yea I love you too." He whispered falling asleep beside her.

The next morning Sakura was awake before anyone and she quickly walked out of the room. 'How am I suppose to tell him?' Sakura thought sadly. She sighed and walked into the kitchen. When she went in she was surprised to see Konan standing there her big stomach showing easily through her cloak. "Man it must suck to be pregnant." Sakura said to her she smiled. "No it's not really if you don't count the mood swings and morning sickness." She replied leaning her back against a chair she was sitting in. Sakura smiled. She then walked into the kitchen to start breakfast.

A few minutes later Sakura shouted "BREAKFAST IS READY!" she then took all the plates out and set the table then everybody came in a sat down Konan sitting by Pein and Sakura sitting by Itachi. "Dig in!" Konan said happily and started eating anything she could get her hands on. Everybody sighed and grabbed as much as they wanted to eat and watched Konan scarf down everything that they didn't eat. "Don't worry it's normal for pregnant woman to eat that much." Sakura said looking away. 'And it looks totally gross.' She thought as she watched some of the others look away. "I think I'm going to go for a walk." Sakura said as she walked outside. Sakura sighed a she was slowly moving through the trees, unaware that she was being watched.

'How am I suppose to tell Itachi that _I'm_ pregnant.' Sakura thought sadly, 'He sounded like he hated children.' Sakura continued her thoughts not realizing that she was getting quite far away from the base.

"My, my, what do we have here?" a dark voice said. Sakura froze. 'Oh no I totally forgot he was still alive.' Sakura thought in fear and turned around to find herself almost face to face with Orochimaru. "Why hello Sakura." He hissed and then her world went black. 'Itachi.' Was the last thing she thought.

"Konan have you seen Sakura she hasn't come back from her walk." Itachi said to her as he came into the kitchen. "Last I saw her she was heading away from the back garden." She replied. She smiled, "Are you going to find her?" she asked and stood up to head to bed. Itachi nodded, "It's been around 4 hours since she left and I'm getting worried." Itachi said then ran outside. "Where could she…" He never finished his sentence because he found a piece of paper that read.

_You ever want to see your little cherry blossom you will hand over your strongest scroll and Itachi or the girl dies. _

Itachi froze he recognized the writing. 'Orochimaru.' He thought before running back into the hide out to tell the others.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**At Orochimaru's Lair**

Okay people I'm really sorry I haven't updated this story in a while but I have only like 15 days of school left and I'm not counting the weekend and I'm studying for finals so I've got a lot of work on my hands so I'll update when I have the free time.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Sakura groaned, 'Where am I?' she thought and looked around. "Oh great it's a cell… WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING HERE?!" She screeched. "Well that's simple your going to be a experiment." A voice said behind her she spun around. "Who the hell are you?" she said trying to see who it was but couldn't because of the shadows that covered the corner the person was sitting in.

"I'm… I'm… I don't have a name." The person said stepping out of the shadows to reveal a small girl around 12-13 years old. "What everybody has a name." Sakura said to the girl. "I don't… I was born here and Orochimaru never gave me a name." She replied. "That's horrible! … I could give you a name if you like but you have to tell me about yourself so I can think of the perfect name for you." Sakura said in a motherly voice. "You would name me?" the girl said in amazement, "Of course you deserve a name." Sakura said to the girl. "I just noticed your so muddy I can't even tell what you look like so why not start there seeing as we will probably not be out of here for a while." Sakura said.

"Okay." The girl replied. "Well I have long Red hair, Blue/Red eyes, I'm 12, I like blood I guess growing up in this place you se a lot of it so that's the reason but I don't like hurting people I don't like being the cause why the persons bleeding. I also like to fight for what I believe in and I'm really smart and quiet to at times. Things I hate… OROCHIMARU, anything that has to do with Orochimaru or sound, people who think they are way better then anybody else, and that's about it." The girl told her. "Well let me think I'll think of a name for you. But it might take a while." Sakura said, "It's okay it doesn't matter how long it takes as long as I get a name." The girl said and then they heard footsteps coming toward the cell.

Sakura looked at the cell door and gasped, "SASUKE?! Why are you helping Orochimaru again?" she questioned. "So I could get stronger and you would be mine." Sasuke hissed walking toward her. "SATY AWAY YOU BASTARD!" Sakura screamed and punched him in the face. "Like that hurt you have hardly any chakera do you think you could do any damage to me?" Sasuke asked her as he griped her arm. "You will now have my children." Sasuke continued. "I'D RATHIER MARRY A DOG THEN HAVE YOUR CHILDREN!" Sakura screamed at him yanking her arm out of his grasp.

"BURN IN HELL UCHIHA!" She shouted kicking him in the balls and grabbing her new friends arm and running for her life. "Where are we going you don't know which way!" the girl shouted. "I may not know where the door is but I do know where this is!" Sakura shouted back and they ran into the place where Sakura and Naruto had first met Sasuke 3 years after he had left Konoha. "What happened to this part?" the girl asked. "It was a few years ago me and my teammates Sai, Naruto Uzumaki, and Yamato, were coming here to get Sasuke back from Orochimaru but Sai said something to Sasuke and then this room exploded and that's all I know of what happened." Sakura said as they ran up the hill and went toward the trees. 'This girl is almost like Sasuke, Naruto, and I when we were 12 put together. This will be quiet interesting.' Sakura thought as they ran through the trees.

Sakura sighed as they finally managed to pass the boarder of Rice and Rock. "We will have to head toward the Village Hidden in The Rock's so I can send a message to my Husband and friends." Sakura said to the girl, she nodded. "Okay lets get as far away from the boarder as we can so we can make camp without being seen." Sakura said again and they started running again. 'Man I have to think of a name for this girl.' Sakura thought. 'But that will have to wait until I get us to Rock.' She continued.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY ESCAPED?!" Orochimaru shouted at Sasuke. "Sorry but Sakura got me I don't know how but she go past my eyes." Sasuke said, "We'll get them back trust me when Sakura finds out her precious friends have been caught by us then she'll come running back to us." Sasuke said smirking as he thought of finally restoring his clan and killing Itachi. 'Yes Itachi will die and Sakura will be mine!' (Que. Evil laughter) Sasuke thought laughing evilly. Orochimaru laughing with him. "My, my Sasuke let's not get a head of ourselves. We still don't know how strong any of them anymore Sakura was drained of chakera and she wasn't at full power but there is something else that you will have to get rid of before you think of trying to impregnate her." Orochimaru told him. "And what would that be?" Sasuke asked looking annoyed a that he couldn't take Sakura as soon as he killed Itachi. "She's pregnant with Itachi's child." Orochimaru said waiting for Sasuke to explode in anger. H was right. "WHAT SHE CAN'T BE SHE WOULD NEVER LET ITACHI FUCK HER! SHE PROMISED HERSLEF TO ME!" Sasuke screamed. "That was in the past Sasuke this is the future she's moved on." Orochimaru said. "DAMIT!!" Sasuke shouted and stormed out of the room. 'I'll kill Itachi and his legacy!' He thought as he walked into his room slamming the door shut. "I'm surprised he didn't break the door in half." A few sound nin said to themselves as they had heard everything.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Okay I hope you like that chapter but I'll be updating as much as I can… Oh yea I have a few names you could choose from for the girl Sakura met.

Chee (Blood)

Kikaru

Hitomi

You can add names those are just suggestions that you can choose from! TBC


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**A New Name **

And again I am extremely sorry for not updating my stories I just got out of school and well I had to study a lot for final's I'm lucky I even got to be on the computer for while. And to top it off I have been feeling sick so I'll be updating my stories as much as I can today because I have made you all wait sooo long now on with the story. Don't own Naruto.

As Sakura and the girl walked toward the village hidden by the rocks Sakura started to think of a name for the girl… 'Hmm? Akuma, Mitoko, Sayu, hmm those are the best names I can come up with…. Wait I got it she said she liked seeing blood but not being the cause of it being spilled so why not name her something she like Chee!' Sakura thought happily. She then turned to the girl. "I just thought of the perfect name for you!" she said happily. "Really you already thought of name for me that was sooner then I thought." The girl replied. "Well what do you think of the name Chee?" Sakura asked. "Chee? Doesn't that mean blood?" The girl asked a little surprised. "Yea and you said you liked blood so why not have a name that means something you like." Sakura said. "Okay so my name is now Chee…" Chee said jumping around happily. 'So nice to have around I can't wait for my baby to be born then I will have somebody else to talk to when it is born…' Sakura thought.

"Now let's hurry the village isn't to far away and we will have to henge into somebody else well I guess you don't because they don't know you." Sakura said to Chee. "Okay lets get to it!" Chee said excitedly. So Sakura henged into a girl with long black hair and light blue eyes, with a red kimono, "How do I look?" Sakura asked looking down at her henge. "You look wonderful!" Chee said in awe. "You have to teach me how to do that." Chee said wanting to learn more. "Okay I will when we are back at my home and I have had this baby." Sakura laughed. "You think this journey will last the whole 9 months?" Chee asked. "Well if I'm correct Sasuke will be looking for us and not to mention we will have to rest for at least a day when I have gotten fat and ugly." Sakura said jokingly. "You will never look ugly Sakura-sama you might be fat but that's what happens when you are going to have a baby." Chee said laughing. "Yea now let's get going." Sakura said and they quickly made their way to the village.

Once at the village they started to look around at all the places they could eat. "I'm in for some real food not the stuff we caught." Sakura said happily to Chee who nodded. "And we're in luck my friend gave me a lot of money." Sakura said pulling out her moneybag. "They wouldn't be able to steal this money even if their life depended on it." Sakura said. "Why is that?" Chee asked. "It has a special jutsu on it so if I don't let a person touch it and they manage to let's just say they will have a shocking surprise waiting for them." Sakura said smiling at Chee. "Okay then lets get some food then we can send message to my husband and he can come get us unless something has come up which I get the feel something bad has happened to my family." Sakura said a little scared of her feeling. "Lets just hope they are okay." Chee said trying to make her friend happy again. "Your right they can look after themselves now lets get to the food." Sakura said and walked over to a ramen stand. 'Man Naruto did rub off some of his Ramen loving addiction onto me… oh well I have to agree I could eat three bowls of it.' Sakura thought as her stomach growled. "Come on Chee lets eat here!" Sakura said happily. "Okay!" Chee said and sat down beside her.

After Sakura and Chee both ate 3 bowls of Ramen they headed out to find I place where nobody would find them. "Okay this is a good place." Sakura said sitting down on a bench in the empty park. "Okay." Chee said watching to make sure nobody was around. Sakura then pulled out 2 scrolls. "Okay now to write." Sakura said to herself and started to write.

Dear Itachi

_I am okay I was captured by Sasuke but I got away if you get this message soon please come and get me and my friend Chee. We met at Otogakure when I was in a cell with her so please meet us at the border of fire country in 2 weeks. _

_(AKA: Valley of the End)_

_Love Your Sakura_

_P.S. I have a surprise for you even though you hate surprises but you will have to live with this one! _

Sakura then opened the second scroll and bit her thumb. "Summoning no jutsu!" Sakura said quietly and a small bird appeared. "Take this to Itachi or Pein and if they are in trouble bring this back to me." Sakura said the bird nodded and took the note and flew off.

"Now let's start heading to the border of fire country." Sakura said and stood up to leave. "Okay!" Chee said excitedly. 'All she needs to do now is start say she wants to be one of the villages kage's ands she will be just like the old team 7.' Sakura thought sadly. 'I only wish the old team 7 was still alive then maybe I wouldn't be in this position. NO! I can't think that I would never be happy I would never of met Itachi-kun if Team 7 hadn't become so far apart from each other.' Sakura thought smiling at her new reason to forget about Konoha more. "Let's get going Chee. We don't want to miss are deadline." Sakura said and they both took off running through the gates of the Rock village.

And that's the end of that chapter hope you like it and there will be some sad events that will happen through this story but I am going to let you try to guess what will happen. .


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Captured**

Ok really sorry I didn't have any ideas so I couldn't write anything so I'm really sorry but now I do so on with the story. Don't own Naruto

! ! !

"Sakura-sama are we almost there?" Chee asked as they ran faster. "Yea we should be there in a few more hours." Sakura laughed, "Maybe we should rest for a little while." Sakura said with a after thought of looking at how tired Chee was. "Okay good idea." Chee said out of breath. Sakura started to laugh. "Well I guess I'll have to make sure you can keep up so I guess I'll train you for a while." Sakura said looking at how tired Chee was. "Can we stay the night in this spot then?" Chee asked. **Sigh** "Okay we will stay here now lets get you in shape cause if we come across some nin we have to fight I might need some help." Sakura said smiling at Chee. Chee nodded "RIGHT LET'S TRAIN!" She cheered. "Not so loud." Sakura laughed. "Oh ok…" Chee said. "Well let's start with the basics." Sakura said happily. Then she pulled out some kunai and shuriken. "Okay I'll show you how to throw them and then we will see how well you can throw them." Sakura said handing the weapons to them. "AHH!" Sakura cried as she duck a flying Kunai. "Chee please try not to let the kunai or shuriken fly behind you." Sakura said out of breath. "Sorry Sakura-sama." Chee said. "Okay maybe we should try something else." Sakura said deciding that Chee was never going to be able to throw shuriken or Kunai. 'I don't feel like being turned into a human target so maybe I should see how she does with a sword.' Sakura thought. "Okay let's see…" Sakura mumbled to herself. She then pulled out a scroll and summoned a long line of swords. Then she pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket. "Okay focus your chakra into this and I'll see what your element is." what Sakura said as she handed Chee the paper. As Chee focused her chakra Sakura watched as the paper started to crumple up. 'So she is the earth element.' Sakura thought. "Okay your element is earth so let's start practicing." Sakura said. "What about those swords." Chee asked looking at the swords. "Oh well each of the swords has a special element so… well it would be better to show you." Sakura said as she picked up a sword. "I have trained with so many people that I can practically use every element so I'll show you… Wind." Sakura hummed as she picked up the large sword. "Most people have two elements but we will just work on your first for today." Sakura said as she lifted the sword and pointed it toward the sky. "TORNADO!" She shouted and suddenly the wind started picking up and they soon found them selves in the middle of a huge tornado. "WOW!" Chee shouted as she looked a round herself. "THIS IS AMAZING SAKURA-SAMA!" She shouted. Sakura smiled. "I know it is so now lets try using your sword." Sakura stated as she let the tornado disappear and then set it down and picked up another sword that had a brown sheath and a lighter brown handle. "Okay now concentrate and think of something that you would like the earth to do." Sakura said. "Okay!" Chee said excitedly and took the sword from Sakura then aimed it at a tree. 'EARTH SPIKES!' She shouted in her mind and then she watched as 10 spikes made of earth flew into the air and imbedded themselves into the tree she had pointed at. "That was good Chee." Sakura congratulated her. "Now let's set up camp we have been at this for hours oh and when you come up with attacks just picture what the look like in your mind Shout out the name of the attack and just watch it attack the things you want it to." Sakura smiled. "Tomorrow we will finish are trip to the border and…" She never finished her sentence because the bird she had sent to Itachi came flying through the trees and land on the ground. "OH NO!" She cried as she grabbed the letter and looked at it. "What? What is it Sakura-sama?!" Chee asked panicked as to why Sakura was so worried. "My husband and my friends have been captured." Sakura whispered as tears slid down her face as she read the letter over again. _Dear Little cherry blossom _ _If you EVER want to see your precious people and your oh so pathetic husband again you will come to my lair and give yourself to me and you will also let me kill your baby if you ever want Itachi and the others to live… Oh and if you don't come within the border of Sound within 3 days they will die a vary painful death… _

_P.S. You try to bring back up they die instantly._

_Sasuke_

"THAT NOGOOD BASTERD IF I EVER GET MY HANDS ON HIM HE WILL DIE!!" Sakura screamed as she stood up. "Chee I'm sorry but this is where we part I don't want you to get hurt." Sakura said as she walked toward Chee not noticing she had dropped the note. "What do you mean Sak…" she never finished because Sakura had knocked her out. "I'm sorry Chee-chan but I can't let you get hurt, even thought we have only been together for a limited time you are like a daughter to me." Sakura whispered as she waked away from the camp after she put Chee in a tent that she had set up before she got the note.

Orochimaru's lair

"HAHAHAHA" Sasuke laughed evilly as he looked at the cells that held most of the Akatsuki. "Pathetic you should have known I would go after you even thought I had your precious Cherry blossom." Sasuke hissed, then his eyes turned to one cell in particular. Gold silted eyes glared at him. "I can't believe yu fell for my trick Orochimaru you really thought I would come back to you so you could use my body?" Sasuke laughed. Orochimaru glared even more. "You won't sssurvive the attack I know the little cherry blossom is planing SSSassuke-kun she will rip you to shredsss." He hissed at him. "Oh and how will she it's been 8 months since she escaped. How will she fight if she fat and round?" Sasuke laughed. "What do you mean?" A cold monotone voice growled from another cell. "Oh don't tell me you didn't know Itachi." Sasuke spit the name out like blood in his mouth. "She never told you… heh heh heh heh. SHE NEVER TOLD HER OWN HUSBAND SHE WAS PRAGNANT WITH HIS CHILD! Now that is sad." Sasuke laughed evilly. All of the Akatsuki member's eye's widened 'S-s-she was pregnant?!' they all thought. 'She tried to tell me but I just ignored her… DAMMIT!' Itachi thought not believing he could have been so stupid as to not notice that she had to tell him something.

"Well it will make it easier to kill the thing seeing as you won't be able to do anything about it." Sasuke laughed. "Don't you dare touch my baby." Itachi ground out. "Oh and why not?" Sasuke hissed as he waked toward Itachi's cell. "Because you will die one hell of a painful death." Pein said and the other Akatsuki nodded in agreement. "How can you hurt me when your all locked up and going to die as soon as I kill that baby." Sasuke said. "Oh we will find a way out before you can even touch the baby." Konan hissed. "And that coming from a woman that is a mother of twins? Your lucky I let them be in the same cell as you… you bitch." Sasuke laughed as he watched Pein struggle to get out of his cell to strangle him for what he called his wife. "It's no use the cells drain your chakra you won't be going anywhere anytime soon… except maybe hell." Sasuke laughed as he walked up the steps and disappeared.

!

And that is the end of this chapter oh hope you like so R&R PLEASE

Crimson


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Sound base and Asking For Help**

I am sooooo sorry for not updating in so long and I will understand if you no longer wish to read this story. It's just I haven't had much time to write chapters and I have had a lot of work to do in school. Because apparently we have around 6-7 finals I have to write at the end of this year and well I can tell you its really annoying that school started. And then my friend and I were going to have a sleepover and then she started to have heart problems and had to be taken home then taken to the hospital so all in all I have been having a rough year… but R&R if you are still reading!

(Suchabadyearoi)

"Ugh." Chee groaned as she slowly opened her eyes to see that it was around midnight. "S-Sakura-sama?" she questioned as she laid on the grass. "SAKURA-SAMA?!" She suddenly shouted remembering what had happened. "Where did she go?" she whispered. "Did she leave me here?" she wondered aloud. Chee then suddenly noticed something white laying on the ground. "What's this?" she said quietly. She then picked up the piece of paper her eyes widened.

"Oh… Poor Sakura-sama…" Chee whispered 'I-I have to get help but make sure they aren't sensed as soon as we get in range…' Chee thought and then remembered something… "Konoha! Sakura-sama said she used to have friends there… but would they be willing to help me?" she asked herself. "Well I guess I will find out." Chee sighed and quickly made her way toward the closest village for directions to Konoha. 'I hope they will help… and if they don't I guess I will go in on my own luckily I have the elemental sword Sakura-sama gave me.' she thought as she ran.

Meanwhile Sakura had just crossed the border into sound.

'Sasuke be prepared to have one hell of a fight on your hands for I won't let you touch my child or my family…' She thought as she headed toward the sound base she knew Sasuke would be in. "I'm coming Itachi-kun." She whispered.

Back with Chee she had finally gotten direction and was now at the Konoha village gates. She was about to enter when a voice said. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" Chee looked around and then looked up on top of the gates to see a boy around Sakura's age with spiky blonde hair. "My master has gone to sound to a man named Sasuke because he has her husband and has threatened to kill them if she doesn't give herself to him." Chee said as she started to cry.

"Your master?" The boy asked. 'She couldn't be talking about Sakura could she?' he thought to himself. "Come with me and tell me all about it. And by the way I'm Naruto the Number one knuckle headed ninja and now hokage of this village!" Naruto shouted down to the girl.

'Naruto?! That was one of Sakura-sama's friends she said being hokage was his dream but would he help her?' she thought then nodded and followed Naruto to the hokage tower.

Once there Naruto looked at Chee, "First off tell me your name and you sensei's name." Naruto said. "Well I'm Chee and I don't know if I should tell you my sensei's name but if you don't tell anybody and don't lock me up I will tell you her name." Chee stated. Naruto gave her a confused look but nodded in agreement.

"My Sensei's name is Sakura she is married to Uchiha Itachi and is going to give herself to Itachi's brother to make sure Itachi lives even though it will mean she has to give up her baby that she will soon have." Chee said tears starting to form in her eyes. "Sasuke sent her a note…" she couldn't finish because she was to terrified that Sakura was going to let herself be Sasuke's toy. "H-here's the note." She choked out and handed the note to him.

Naruto read the note his eyes turning to the blood red color of the Kyuubi's. "GET ME THE KONOHA 12 AND GAARA AND HIS SIBLINGS IF THEY HAVE NOT LEFT YET!!" He roared the assistant out side the room quickly disappeared and hurried to get the people the hokage had asked for.

With the Konoha 12 and Sand sib's, "Man I can't believe you guys are leaving already." Ino said as she hugged Temari. "Yea we only just got here but Gaara says we should get back soon because he doesn't want anything to happen to the village." Temari said making a face. "Temari let's go." Gaara's voice said. "Fine fin…" she never finished her sentence because the hokage's assistant appeared. "I-I am sorry to stop you from leaving but the Hokage wishes to see you all right now." She said out of breath.

"Why would he want to see us all at right now?" Temari questioned. "It involves Haruno Sakura." The assistant said gravely. "WHAT?!" They all shouted and disappeared instantly.

In the Hokage office Naruto paced, "Why aren't they here yet?" he growled. Just then there was a huge puff of smoke.

"WHAT'S THIS ABOUT SAKURA?!" all of the people shouted at the same time. "Be quiet!" Naruto growled. They all froze and looked at him.

"What has happened?" Gaara asked. "Sakura is going to give herself to Sasuke to save Itachi and the rest of the akatsuki in and let him kill her child." A small voice said. They all looked around and noticed a little girl behind Naruto. "Chee come out and tell them the whole story." Naruto said gently. "Okay."

With Sakura

Sakura slowly made her way down the long corridor's of Orochimaru's base. "Sakura…" she heard a voice say. "O-Orochimaru?" she whispered in surprise.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Helping Me? And Working Together!**

Okay I thank the people who have reviewed and I am happy to say my year is getting better finally! lol and I will try to update when I get the chance and I'm sorry if you have to wait a long time… so please R&R!!

3

Sakura stared in shock at the pale man standing in front of her. "You want to help… Me?" she asked Orochimaru. "Yes Sasuke has lost it completely and well it actually scares me…" Orochimaru said in a ashamed voice. "Well then I guess having help is good but he can't find out." Sakura whispered. Orochimaru nodded in agreement. "Let's go." Was all Sakura said and was about to go when Orochimaru said something that surprised her. "I will get the Akatsuki out and you just distract Sasuke…" Sakura stared at him in surprise and then nodded dumbly. "Ok…" was all she said…

With Chee

"So what are we going to do?" Ino asked looking at her friends. "We help it's as simple as that." Naruto said. "WHY?!" Tenten hissed. "She betrayed us why should we help her?!" she continued. "S-she has a p-p-point Naruto-kun…" Hinata whispered. "So you would let Sakura and her baby die?!" Naruto shouted anger in his voice. "She was right." Chee's voice whispered. "Was right about what?" Temari said looking over at her. "Sakura-sama was right you wouldn't help." She whispered again. "I say we help." Gaara's monotone voice said surprising everyone. "Your right." Kankuro said. "Well it's decided then…" Kiba said. Everyone stared at the three of them. Chee smiled. "Then let's go." Was all she said as she looked out the window in the direction of sound. They all smiled "Yes lets go." Hinata said.

With Sakura

Sakura walked down the halls of the sound base following Sasuke's chakra she soon came to a door. She smiled, as she was about to open it. "Sakura." Sasuke said as he watched her open the door. "Good girl… You came and alone too." He said as he watched her. "Yes I came now let them go." Sakura said. "Hmm let me think about that… NO!" He laughed evilly. "W-what but you said you would." Sakura gasped. "Well I lied." Sasuke said smirking at her, "How long has it been since you became pregnant?" he asked as he watched her. Sakura glared at him, "Why the HELL would I tell YOU?!" She hissed at him. Sasuke sighed. "Well I guess I can check for my self." Was all he said and then he was holding Sakura by the throat. "Look into my eyes." Was all he said. "NO!" Sakura growled. Sasuke's eyes narrowed, and he slapped her eyes widened and she looked into his eyes.

Sasuke smirked, "You're at the end of eight months? Well you must have been keeping it one hell of a secret." He said she glared at him, tears slowly appearing in her eyes. "Don't worry I will make this quick." Was all he said as he pulled out a pill. "Wh-what is that?" she gasped, Sasuke smirked. "Oh it will make you go into labor in 1hour after you eat it." Sasuke said. Sakura's eyes widened. "NO!" She screamed. Sasuke smirked, "Yes." And he forced her to eat it.

With Orochimaru

Orochimaru walked down the steps to the cells, "NO!" He heard Sakura's voice scream. "SAKURA, SAKURA?!" He heard Itachi's voice shout in fear. HE quickly made his way down the stairs and grabbed the keys. "What are you doing to her?!" Itachi hissed. "I'm not doing anything it's all Sasuke." Was all Orochimaru said and started to unlock the cells. "Why are you helping us?" Pein asked. "Because Sasuke has gone completely crazy…" he said. "Well that's mean to say." A voice said threw the shadows. "Orochimaru I would of never thought you would turn on me." Sasuke said as he appeared right in front of Orochimaru. "Sasuke." Orochimaru said in fear. "For you treason you shall die." Was all Sasuke said. Orochimaru didn't have a chance to say anything because Sasuke's sword was threw his chest. "Good-bye." Was all Sasuke said and threw his dead body against the wall and left. "He didn't notice." Was all Itachi said. "He thought he got there before he could unlock anything." Konan said. Itachi smirked, "Be ready Sasuke because you are going to pay for this." They all said.

3

And that is the end of that chapter so R&R PLEASE!!

And I just realized there might only be a few chapters left….that's soooo sad… :'(


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 4

**Chapter 7**

**The Baby Arrives and so does Help!**

WOOT WOOT IT'S THE WEEKEND!! I will now update most of my stories when I get the chance and thank you my reviewers!! Now on with the story… I don't own Naruto…cries in corner I wish I did though.

Sakura laid on the bed withering in pain, 'make it stop please make it stop…' She thought as another burst of pain shot through her body. "AHHH!" She screamed in agony as she knew what was coming. "Where's Orochimaru's Bitch Kabuto when I need him?!" She hissed as the pain got worse.

Sasuke laughed as he walked in, "That's not nice Sakura-_chan_." He said as he walked toward her. "But not to worry Kabuto will be here in a second." He whispered in her ear and then bit it.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!!" Sakura screeched then screamed again as another contraction hit her a full force. "Please get Kabuto here NOW!!" She howled as her pain kept getting worse.

Sasuke sighed, "Why should I? You deserve this pain after what you did to me Sakura." Sasuke said, "But I don't want my new wife to die from having a baby that's not even mine." He continued and walked out of the room and Kabuto walked in.

"How are you Sakura-san… Please forgive me but I was finishing what Lord Orochimaru and Sasori wanted me to do." He whispered and quickly went to work. "Well Sakura-san you are ready to push so on the count of three push as hard as you can." He said. "1…2…" he looked at her. "3… Push!" he then said.

Sakura pushed, "AHHHH!" She cried as the pain made her feel like she was going to die right there. "How much longer will I have to do this?!" she hissed as she pushed again.

"Just one more push Sakura-san… And don't worry about Itachi and the other's I got them out and they are on their way… Sasuke hasn't noticed…yet." He said the last part quietly. "He's to busy waiting to kill this little one." He said then counted again. "1,2,3, PUSH!" He shouted.

Sakura cried in agony but then the pain just stopped, "I did it." She whispered out of breath. "I just wish Itachi was here…" she said quietly.

The door suddenly shot open and Sasuke stood there, "Good now hand the thing over and let me take it off your hands." He said.

"Sasuke-sama please just let her at least spend an hour with her son and name him." Kabuto said bowing to Sasuke. "She deserves to be able to see it for a while before it is taken from her." Kabuto said still bowing to him.

"Fine but only an hour any longer and I will kill it in front of her." Sasuke hissed. Then walked out of the room and slammed the door.

At the entrance to the sound base stood Naruto and the rest of the gang, "What was all that screaming?" Naruto asked a few of the other guys nodding in agreement.

"That Naruto was Sakura giving birth to her child." Hinata said with out stuttering once.

Naruto and everyone else went green, "D-d-did you say having a baby?!" They all said in shock and horror.

"But she's only turned 21 that's a little early don't you think?" Naruto said, "She's not even married!!" Naruto continued looking quiet petrified.

"That is where you are wrong Uzumaki." A voice said.

The Konoha & Suna nin looked around then into the shadows to see 9 pairs of eyes. "HOLY SHIT!!" Naruto said jumping back along with the rest of them.

"Don't scream you ass!" Konan hissed as she stepped into the light.

"By the way what do you mean she's married?" Ino asked.

"Well it's quite simple really, Sakura and Itachi are married." Konan said and smiled at them.

"So you mean you aren't going to kill me for the Kyuubi?" Naruto asked watching all of them.

"No that's in the past so we are sorry for all of that… Un!" Deidara said, smiling brightly at them. "Now let's go save Sakura-chan. UN!!" Deidara said. Everybody nodded and ran inside the base.

Sakura looked at her son… "I think I'll name him after the Sasuke I used to know…" She whispered and kissed his forehead. "I think Itachi would agree with that name." She said quietly.

Then the door flew open and Sasuke stood there, "Times up." He said smirking evilly at him.

"Sasuke… Please, come back." Sakura whispered.

"What do you mean come back I'm right here." Sasuke said grabbing the baby.

"The Sasuke I see now is nothing like the one I knew the one I knew would never of done this and you would've understood!" Sakura cried and grabbed Sasuke's arm.

"Get off me!" Sasuke said and pushed her off him. "The Sasuke you knew died… a long time ago." He said but Sakura heard something in his voice.

"Sasuke please!!" She screamed and ran after him as he went down the hallway.

The sun suddenly appeared and Sakura found herself in the spot her a Chee had used to escape. Sasuke stood in the center the baby laying on the rock in front of him. He raised his sword and stabbed downward…

That's the end of that chapter hope you like… R&R so you will find out what happens bye for now!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Goodbye My Friend**

Thanks for reviewing and this might just be the last chapter but I will put up a epilogue if I think it should end after this chapter… NOW ON WITH THE STORY!!

"NO!" Sakura screamed and closed her eyes blood flew every some sprinkles of blood landing on Sakura's face. She opened her eyes and stared wide-eyed at what she saw. "N-n-no…" She whispered and tears slid down her cheeks as she looked at what had happened.

"I'm s-s-sorry t-t-that I w-went a-against your o-order's S-s-sa-sakura-s-sama." Chee whispered Sasuke's sword sticking threw her chest. "I j-ju-just couldn't l-let y-y-your c-child d-d-die by this monsters h-hand." She coughed.

"You stupid girl." Sasuke hissed as he ripped his sword out of her chest and threw her into Sakura. "You shouldn't have done that." He smirked.

Tears slide down Sakura's cheeks, "Chee… Chee open your eyes please." Sakura whispered as she shook Chee.

Chee opened her eyes slowly, "S-Sakura-s-sama. Please don't cry… I-I'm n-not w-worth your t-tears." She whispered and slowly closed her eyes, "Don't c-cry for m-me p-p-please." Her voice faded.

"NO!! CHEE!" Sakura cried, and hugged Chee's limp body. "Don't go this way I only just met you." She whispered into her hair. Chee didn't respond, but there was a small smile on her face.

"You g-g-gave me a name and that's all I could ever a-as-ask for." She whispered before her chest stopped moving.

Sakura's eyes widened, "No, you idiot why?! Why did you come when I told you not to?" She cried harder and then stopped and looked at Sasuke who was standing there looking at her.

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura… Don't you think it's time you got used to seeing your friends die?" He said and again raised his sword.

"I DON'T THINK ANYBODY SHOULD HAVE TO GET USED TO SEEING THAT!" A voice shouted.

Sasuke spun around and found himself looking at Naruto. "Naruto? You came too eh? Well then I guess you will all die the same death as that pathetic girl." Sasuke hissed and got into a fighting stance.

"One thing…" Sakura whispered as she stood up Chee's blood covering her clothes. "Don't you remember the first thing Kakashi taught us Sasuke?" She asked looking him in the eye.

"What would that be Sakura." Sasuke asked looking at her.

"Team work! I have never fought alone because I have my friend behind me and my family." She said looking at Naruto. "That's why we always survive even the worst of attacks. We work together as a family." She continued and got into a fighting stance.

"HAHAHA Like your pathetic talk and so called team work will work against me! It's just the two of you, you can't think you would beat me do you?" Sasuke laughed and ran at Naruto.

"That's where you are wrong Sasuke." A voice said.

"You are outnumbered in so many ways." Another voice said.

"We agree we all have a family that cares for us." The first voice said.

"Your just to dumb to see that we still care for you Sasuke." Naruto said and dodged Sasuke's attack.

"WHO THE HELL IS ALL HERE?!" Sasuke hissed and looked around his eyes widened as he saw Sakura holding her baby, and Itachi standing beside her along with the other Akatsuki member's standing there. He then looked over to Naruto and saw the Konoha 12 and the Sand sib's. "WHAT?! WHEN DID YOU ALL GET HERE?!" He growled.

"We were here the whole time Sasuke." Itachi said a smirked at him, "You are nowhere close to being a true Uchiha." He continued.

"You're corrupted you can never be an Uchiha." Madara said with his mask actually off.

Sasuke looked around horrified, 'I'm going to lose…' he thought and then glared. "Why do you care Naruto? Sakura betrayed you yet you still come to help her why?" he asked looking Naruto straight in the eye.

"Because she is my bestfriend and like a sister to me, I could never hate her no matter what she does." Naruto said and smiled at Sakura. The other Konoha & Sand nin nodding in agreement at his statement.

Sasuke stared, 'I guess I'll use it.' He thought and did some hand signs. Suddenly his curse mark spread over his body and he immediately went to level two.

Everyone stared wide-eyed at him, "Sasuke…" Sakura whispered, "Where did the Sasuke that used to be on Team 7 go?" She asked quietly but Naruto knew what she said.

"SASUKE!!" Naruto shouted and also did hand signs. "RASEAGAN!" He shouted. Every one jumped back except Sakura.

Sasuke did handsigns as well, "CHIDORI!" He shouted he and Naruto ran at each other.

"Sasuke… Naruto…" Sakura whispered and then was grabbed by Itachi and pulled away. "SASUKE!!" Sakura screamed. "PLEASE!! COME BACK TO ME!!" She cried and sunk to her knee's when Itachi set her down.

'Sakura?' Sasuke and Naruto thought as their attacks hit. The huge explosion sent everyone flying.

Sakura clung to her baby, she screamed as she was thrown into a wall. Everything started to crumble. "Sasuke… Naruto… Don't die." She thought as she felt arms grab her and her baby to take her to safety before she blacked out.

"Is she alright?" a voice whispered.

'T-that sounded like Itachi.' Sakura thought.

"I don't know… We won't know until she wakes up." Another voice said.

'Tsunade?' Sakura thought. 'What happened? Oh I remember now Sasuke and Naruto used Rasengan and Chidori and the attacks collided then there was a huge explosion and I blacked out. But what happened after did Naruto and Sasuke survive? What happened to my baby?' She thought and struggled to open her eyes.

"Hey she's waking up!" a girls voice said.

"Uh… What happened?" Sakura asked as she opened her eyes to see around 15 people all standing over her.

"You were knocked out when you were thrown." One of the people said.

"OI GIVE HER SOME ROOM!!" Tsunade's voice boomed everyone jumped away from the bed and let Tsunade go over to Sakura. "How do you feel Sakura?" She asked.

"Like a house just landed on my head." Sakura said sitting up. "What happened to my baby?" She asked.

Everyone smiled, "He's fine… just a little tired." Itachi said and walked over to her holding the baby. "What did you name him?" He asked and looked at her.

"I named him Sasuke… After the one I used to know." She said and everyone smiled at her. Sakura suddenly went quiet and the looked at everyone, "What about Sasuke and Naruto?" She asked.

Everyone suddenly looked sad, "Naruto is in critical condition… But Sasuke is… dead… When Naruto woke up he said that Sasuke had suddenly changed back to normal when their attacks hit he had told Naruto to tell you he said sorry for everything and that he wished he could have been your friend again." Hinata said.

Everyone looked at the floor, "He became the Sasuke we knew at the last second." Naruto's voice broke the silence everyone turned and looked at him, wide-eyed.

"NARUTO?! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" They all shouted as they looked at him.

"You should still be in bed!" Tsunade hissed.

Naruto laughed, "Did you forget I have the Kyuubi? I told him to heal me completely and he could walk around in a clone for a while." He said smiling.

"YOU WHAT?!" Everyone looked horrified.

Naruto laughed more, "Don't worry he can't do anything evil and he's changed I promise he's not evil anymore." He said rubbing the back of his neck. "Besides he can't hurt anyone if he does the clone will be gone in a second." He continued.

"Oh okay good." Tsunade sighed.

Sakura smiled and looked at Pein and Tsunade, "Did you make an alliance or are you just try not to kill each other?" She asked.

Pein chuckled, "It's the first actually after we found that we all cared for you we decided that we should make an alliance so your son and mine can go to the academy when they come of age and we will now be living in Konoha." He said and smiled at them.

Sakura smiled and cheered, "Well I guess we did have a happy ending didn't we Itachi?" She asked and kissed him on the lips.

"Yes Sakura we did." He said in the kiss everyone smiled at them.

Hope you loved it and I know it is sad to say and that this story was short but hey it was good wasn't it? Well see Ja ne and please review if you want the epilogue up in a few days!


	9. EPILOGUE!

**Epilogue**

Hey people thanks for the reviews and all the idea's.

**5 years later**

A small five year old boy was playing in the front yard of a huge house, "Mommy? When is Daddy going to get home?" The boy asked.

"He'll be here soon honey." The boy's mother said.

The boy smiled and jumped up and down, "Yay!" He shouted and smiled his eyes shining in the sun light.

The mother smiled, 'Oh Sasuke I wish you were here you would be so happy and you would have a family.' She thought.

"Sakura…" A voice said.

Sakura looked up and smiled, "Itachi-kun." She said and smiled as she stood up.

"I've missed you." Itachi whispered and kissed her on the lips.

Sakura smiled as he kissed her, "You should see what Sasuke learned today." Sakura said as she pulled away.

Sasuke looked over, "DADDY!!!" He shouted and ran over and hugged his leg, "DADDY DADDY LOOK AT WHAT I CAN DO!! I READ IT IN A BOOK!" He shouted and ran over to a huge pond and did some handsigns.

Itachi's eyes widened as he looked at Sakura then at Sasuke, "That's the Fire ball jutsu." He said in amazement as he watched the small fire ball fly over the pond then disappear. "That was good Sasuke." He said smiling softly at the boy.

His eyes lit up and he jumped up and down again, "YAY!!!" he screamed and ran over to his daddy.

"Oh Itachi… I have some special news for you." Sakura said smiling at him.

"And what would that be?" he asked walking over to her.

She smiled, "Come with me." She whispered and walked toward her room.

When they got to the room she smiled, "Itachi look at me with your Sharingan." She whispered.

Itachi raised and eyebrow, "Why?" He asked.

"Just do it Itachi." Sakura said glaring at him.

Itachi sighed and closed his eyes then opened them and froze at what he saw, "Your pregnant?" He asked in shock.

Sakura smiled, "Yes Itachi-kun." She said and smiled at him.

Itachi smiled and walked over to her, "Good this time I won't miss the birth." He said kissing her passionately.

"We should go tell Sasuke." Sakura said quietly as she pulled away.

Itachi nodded and they walked outside, "Sasuke." Itachi said.

Sasuke looked up at his parents, "Yea?" He said questioningly.

"Your going to be a big brother." Sakura said smiling at him.

His eyes widened, "REALLY?" He asked smiling like a maniac.

Sakura and Itachi nodded and Sasuke ran over and hugged Sakura. "YAY!!" He screamed and put his hands on Sakura's stomach.

Sakura smiled, "Now let's go tell Uncle Naruto and Auntie Hinata." Sakura said Itachi nodded and they walked toward the Hokage tower.

"YAY! Now I can play with Sasaki-san!" Sasuke said and ran ahead of them.

Sakura smiled, "I wonder if Hina-chan told Naruto she's expecting twins yet." Sakura said smiling. "Ten-ten and Neji will be there to and Ten-ten is going to tell him she's expecting their first." Sakura said smiling.

Itachi laughed, "Don't forget Konan and Pein… She's expecting the third." Itachi laughed more.

Sakura joined him as they walked, Sasuke ran over to them. "Uncle Pein and Auntie Konan are having another one?" He asked.

Sakura smiled and nodded, "But don't tell them only Konan-chan, Hina-chan, and Ten-ten-chan know and I want them to tell." Sakura said. Sasuke nodded and ran off ahead of them again.

Once at the Hokage tower Sakura knocked on the door, "Come in." Naruto's voice boomed from the door.

Sakura and Itachi walked in Sakura smiled as she saw Ten-ten, Konan and Hinata standing off to the side talking. "Sakura! Come over here." Konan said motioning her to come over.

Sasuke ran over to play with Sasaki, Rin, and Akita. "He Sasaki-san, Rin-chan, Akita-chan." He said smiling at them they nodded and ran toward the door.

"Hey where are you going?" Naruto asked looking at them.

"We're just going to play in the play room Daddy." Sasaki said the others nodding.

"Okay." Naruto said.

They ran out of the room and to the playroom.

"So what was it you girl wanted to tell us?" Naruto asked.

"Oh Naruto-kun you are so straight to the point now." Hinata said, giggling at him.

Naruto smirked, "Just tell us already." He said looking at them with a puppy dog look.

Hinata smiled and all the other girls giggled and said at the same time, "We're pregnant." They smiled as they watched the faces.

"Oh." The guys said except Itachi and then they all fainted.

Itachi chuckled, "It wouldn't be that good if a Uchiha fainted and I already knew." He said the girls just giggled as they walked over to their men.

Then the door burst open and the others came in holding little signs that said, 'YAY WE ARE GOING TO HAVE SIBLINGS!!' The girls burst out laughing.

"Who wrote that?" Sakura asked through her laughter. "Auntie Tsunade and Auntie Shizune." They all said and then poked their fathers except for Sasuke who just stood by his father laughing at the others.

And that's the end… And I am sorry to say I won't make another sequel to this one. But I will write a few more stories of Itachi x Sakura Until Next time… Please R&R!


End file.
